


Interruptions

by Octomad



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octomad/pseuds/Octomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets interupted in the middle of her broody reflection on top of an abandon apartment building rooftop.</p><p>(Carmilla and Laura have't met yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanficcc yay \o/ sorry for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> I might write one on Laura's view point.

It has been eight days since you last fed but you don't feel hungry. You have been procrastinating from feeding ever since you started to contemplate and reflect on your life, on other people's lives. The lives of innocent girls that you have taken and your hands are tainted with their deaths. Your hands had done Mother's dirty work. Your hands are filthy and you hate looking at them. They remind you too much of what you've done. They remind you too much of Ell. The rooftop of an old abandoned apartment building is where you spend most of your nights. However, today you decide to get there early, around sunset. You don't mind the small burning sensation. You deserve it after all.

You arrive at the foot of the apartment building and the streets are empty, just a few parked cars along the road side. You brought a small blood bag with you, stashed deep in the front pocket of your leather jacket, along with your hands. You pass the boarded up front door of the building and head around the side, down the ally way. Round the back there are large wooden boards, leaning against the concrete wall of the apartment building. You push the boards off the wall with some effort which reveals a narrow hole, just big enough to slip through. Once you're inside and the boards are properly placed back where they were, you head up the nine flights of stairs leading to the roof.

To get on to the roof, you have to push through a heavy metal door, which makes a loud clunking noise when you open it and it slams shut if you forget to close it. You, of course don't care and let the door close on its own. You walk towards the railing, hearing the door slam behind you. The sun is setting which makes the clouds take on an orangey-pink colour against the blue sky. Your hands glide along the railing, stretching outwards from you as you take in the warm rays. Eyes closed, you inhale the cool still air. You like it up here because it's quite. You also like to watch the stars at night. Being up here lets you think. It lets you clear you head, or at least you try to. Being alive for more than 300 years and experiencing the history that took place that makes the world what it is today; it fucks you up. Everything that happened to you; from Mother, to Ell, to being locked up in a coffin full of blood for 77 years, can really mess with your mind. Actually, that was an understatement. It scars your mind. That's why lately you've been pushing all emotions deep down inside you. Right down to the bottom of your undead heart and if you try acting like you don't care, it helps you forget.

You let out an agitated sigh. You pull out the blood bag from your pocket. Maybe a snack will help you to get the thoughts (that have been killing you for the last several weeks) out of your head. You sink your fangs into the red bag and start sucking out the contents. It's cold on your tongue but it'll do. 'Better than nothing' you think to yourself. Halfway through your meal, you hear the metal door behind you open, accompanied by a small feminine grunt. You don't bother to turn because you still have that bag stuck in between your lips and you definitely don't feel like striking up a conversation with someone. 

"Hello?" an uncertain voice called out. You let out a sigh again, showing you were not interested in talking. You give the blood bag a squeeze, forcing the blood faster into your mouth. You suck on the small plastic bag untill nothing is left inside. Not even a drop of blood. You then toss the empty plastic over the side of the building without a second thought and spin around on your heel to face the person who has being standing silently behind you. Your eyes meet hers and your jaw immediately drops. She is, without a doubt, the cutest thing you've ever laid eyes upon. All thoughts about not wanting to talk with the stranger has flown right out the window. You can't help but rake your eyes down her body. Her hair is a light shade of brown with even lighter shades streaking through it and some tucked behind her right ear. Her bright brown eyes shining, reflecting light from the sun. She's wearing a maroon coloured cardigan over a dark blue V-neck shirt with a pair of blue jeans and worn out grey ankle converse. Her arms are crossed over her chest and her eyes are squinted, trying to protect herself from the wind that had started to pick up.

" Hey." your voice came out a lot softer than you had intended it to be. Almost like a croak or a strain when you have a sore throat. You quickly cleared your throat. 

" Hey." You try again, luckily it came out more confident. After what seemed like eternity , the mystery girl still hadn't said or done anything. She's still staring at you with her mouth slightly open and her head tilted to the side. You suddenly feel extremely self-conscious. You bow your head and stuff your hands in your leather jacket. You fight the urge to do something stupid like jump off the side of the building or run pass her at super vampire speed just to escape her stare. You start shifting your weight on each leg, doing a small bounce, like you're trying to keep warm from the cold wind even though you're a vampire and you don't feel the wind nipping at the side of your face. It's just something you've done when you're nervous. Wait, why are you nervous? You're having a self argument in your head when finally, she speaks up.

" You have a little something on your.." Her voice trails off and you look up to see her pointing her index finger to the corner of her mouth. You bring your hand up to where she was pointing and wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. You take a look at your hand and find that there is blood smudged all over. You shut you eyes tight, mentally cursing yourself. 

" You fucking dribbling child. " You curse under your breath. And there you stood like a bafoon, goggling at her like some kid at a candy shop eyeing a big piece of candy, with blood trickling down your chin. Now you definitely feel like running. You would rather get staked right now and end your embarrassment than stand there mortified in front of a girl you just met. Fuck, you don't even know her name. You slowly open your eyes to look at her reaction. You're secretly hoping that she just left you so you wouldn't have to explain yourself. You peek through your eyelashes and see her still standing there, in the same position, only that she's looking at the floor or her shoes now. You blink your eyes open and exhale a long breath through your nose. You have no idea why, but you feel calmer when you look at her. It's like she's radiating calm engery. You actually feel a lot safer when you look at her. You just can't explain why.

" Thanks." You mumble out so quietly you're not even sure she heard you.

" Yeah. No problem." She gives you a soft smile. If your heart was still beating, you're pretty sure that that smile would stop your heart. That smile looked so genuine, so warm, so innocent. That smile could probably light up a whole damn country. You can't help but feel a pull on both sides of your lips; the first smile you've had in months.


End file.
